Daniella Riordan
Daniella Naomi Riordan is a character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. She's 24 years old, and is originally from California but has lived in New York since college. She has been married to Darren Riordan for nearly 3 years and is currently pregnant with twins. She possesses the ability of Visual Capability Mimicry and will in future manifest Hibernation. Appearance Daniella is tall, slim and lithe, though deceptively fragile looking since she's a black belt in karate. She has lightly tanned skin, long dark hair and expressive and beautiful dark eyes, which are her finest feature. She tends to wear a lot of dark clothing, or white. She wears expensive suits when working, and jeans and T shirts when not. She doesn't use much makeup or make a lot of effort with her appearance, being naturally beautiful. Her hair and clothing will both become shorter when she begins to fight, to help her do this. Personality Daniella is passionate, proud and very independent. She gets attached very easily, and loves people dearly. However, she's also a realist, and at times she can force herself to be clinical and detached. She can handle pressure extremely well, and think well in almost impossible situations. Abilities Daniella's first ability is Visual Capability Mimicry. Using this ability, she can mimic any knowledge or skill after seeing it. Any skill or physical action can be copied after seeing it performed only once, and any knowledge can be memorised even if it it only seen for a short glimpse. However, it must always be seen. The ability will not work if the skill is merely described to her, or if the information is given orally instead of read or otherwise seen visually. The mimicry must also be deliberate, as the ability will not work automatically. She will in future manifest Hibernation. Daniella will then be able to heal from any injury in her sleep. She will be able to recover from wounds, illnesses and poisons as long as she can be unconscious. However, her sleep will have to be natural. She will not heal if she is knocked out or if her sleep is caused by another ability's effects or by drugs. As her ability develops, she will also learn to put herself to sleep much more quickly, disregarding distractions, and her healing will occur more rapidly. Family & Relationships *Unnamed estranged parents *Only child *Husband - Darren Riordan *Brother in law - Sam Riordan *Unborn twin children History Daniella grew up in California, but moved to New York to attend college. She met Darren in her freshman year, and they began dating almost immediately. She never returned to her childhood home afterwards, and when she graduated she began a business with her boyfriend and his twin. She and Darren got married 3 years ago, and after 2 years decided to conceive a child. Daniella fell pregnant with twins. Etymology Daniella is a Hebrew name which means "God is my judge". Her middle name, Naomi, means "beautiful; pleasant; delightful" in Hebrew, and also has the Japanese meaning of "beautiful honesty". Her marital surname, Riordan, is a Gaelic name which means "royal poet". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.